Side by Side
by Tragic warrior
Summary: After losing her love can Lilo continue on or will she end it all? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lilo, Stitch or any of the characters. I do own this story.

A word of advice: for those that do not like death, depression and temporary unhappy endings do read this. Otherwise enjoy.

Chapter 1

Lilo was holding her legs to her knees, crying silently to herself. It was all her fault that it happened. She could have done something, anything to prevent it but she didn't. It was all her fault despite the words of her family, telling her that there was nothing she could have done for him. How could they have know; they weren't there to witness it, to fell him die in her arms as she prayed for him to stay but was not granted her wish. She still blames herself for letting her love die.

It was Lilo's fault that Stitch died.

She could still remember that day four weeks ago so clearly in here mind, as if it happened to her yesterday.

_Flashback_

Lilo and Stitch were walking through the streets together happily. All the experiments were happy in their one true place, Gantu redeemed himself and Hamsterveil and all the Leroy's were jailed on am asteroid far away. Mertle and Lilo have started to become friends thanks to their experiments, and Lilo even got word from the grand councilwoman that they were dehydrating all the Leroy's so that they wouldn't be a problem.

Lilo and Stitch started to bond with each other more than ever, changing from friends into lovers. Stitch realized that she loved Lilo and not Angel and Lilo realized that the love she felt for Stitch wasn't just family love. Nani noticed that Lilo and Stitch were getting closer than usual and eventually found out about them. She flipped at first when founding out that they loved each other as lovers but soon accepted that this was what her sister wanted and that she would not be able to change her mind, even though she slightly disapproved.

Even though the two loved each other they still had to hide it from the world due to the fact that as far as everyone else was concerned aliens didn't exist and that Stitch was some disfigured dog that Lilo had. She didn't care though what everyone though as long as she had her family, friends and Stitch, her love.

Everything was going well until one day where Lilo and Stitch we walked on the beach when they were attacked by two of the Leroy's Hamsterveil had cloned. They started to fight against Stitch and looked like they were going to win when Lilo intervened, pushing one of the Leroy's off Stitch long enough for him to regain his composure and finish off the Leroy's by throwing them far into the ocean. They shared Stitch's weakness of being too dense to stay afloat in the water and they ended up drowning. Stitch was heavily hurt but went over to Lilo, who had been scratched in the face by one of the Leroy's. As Stitch helped up Lilo a high pitched laugh was heard. "Ha Ha Ha. So you defeated the Leroy's didn't you 626. You defeated them but will not do the same to me" laughed Hamsterveil, who was wielding a plasma gun which would cause serious harm to Stitch and even kill him in his condition. Stitch ran at Hamsterveil, who was firing at Stitch but constantly missing. Hamsterveil got scared as Stitch approached him from ten feet away but then aimed not at Stitch but at Lilo in hopes of killing her as well for all those years she thwarted him. Stitch saw this coming and did the only logical thing he could do; he jumped in the way and took the shot.

"Stitch" screamed Lilo as she ran to Stitch's body. He was bleeding heavily through the hole in his stomach. Lilo began crying loudly as she put her head on his chest.

Hamsterveil continued to laugh as he walked over to Stitch's body, believing he was no longer a threat. "Ha Ha Ha. This is what happens when you interfere with my plans to rule the galaxy. Don't worry little girl you'll be joining him soon" said Hamsterveil, right in front of Stitch's body as he pointed the gun at Lilo's head.

Hamsterveil did not calculate what happened next to be possible; Stitch, with the little strength he had left, knocked the plasma gun out of Hamtsterveil's hands and into the air, where Lilo caught the gun and aimed it at Hamsterveil.

Hamsterveil took a few steps back but didn't look fearful despite being aimed at with his own weapon. "Do you expect me to beg for my life or something like that little girl? If 626 had the gun I would probably beg for my life but you, on the other hand, would not harm an Earth fly, much less kill me. You are too kind and gentle for bloodshed. Call the Federation and have them put me in jail again but I'll escape and be back for you, your family and those other alien freaks" said Hamsterveil as he laughed at his success at killing 626.

Lilo just stared at Hamsterveil as she aimed at his head and fired, blowing his head up and leaving a bloody corpse on the beach as she threw the gun into the ocean. "I guess you were wrong about me being too nice to kill, you mutated gerbil" said Lilo darkly as she walked over to Stitch, holding him partially up. "Stitch, please don't leave me. I need you" said Lilo as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Sorry Lilo. Stitch is leaving" said Stitch weakly

"No. Please don't leave me. Please" whimpered Lilo as she cried

"Stitch loves Lilo. Always has and always will. You saved me from darkness and for that I will always be in debt to you, my love" said Stitch; closing his eyes and breathing for the last time

Lilo panicked and started screaming at her lover, praying that he would open his eyes. "Stitch!" screamed Lilo, but to no avail; Stitch was dead.

Stitch was buried two days later. Many people came to his funeral to say their goodbyes to the fluffy blue alien who impacted all of their lives. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Victoria, Mertle, the Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, the experiments, and of course his love, Lilo attended the funeral. All of them were saddened by the lose of Stitch but mostly by Lilo, who looked blankly at the grave, still not able to believe he was gone. She loved him but it wasn't enough to save him, not this time. All the hardships and problems that they encountered and Stitch's life had to end like this, so prematurely. Lilo couldn't handle the grief that she was left with at cried her eyes out, knees on the ground as she prayed that Stitch would come back to her.

_Present_

It has been four weeks since that day and things had gone from bad to worse for Lilo; her once beautiful body has been reduced to a frail stage that looked like it would break with the slightest touch; her hair lost it's shine and her personality of happiness and caring for others changed to one of isolation of solitude. Her friends and family tried to help, as did the other experiments, but she keep to herself most of the time in her room, crying to herself.

Lilo had given it some though for quite some time; she was going to kill herself. She couldn't stand a world without Stitch and couldn't take living her life knowing that if not for her Stitch would still be alive and well. She took the knife from under her bed that she took from the downstairs kitchen and looked at it. She saw her reflection in the knife, the bags under her eyes, which were red from all the crying she has done. She knew that her sister, Jumba, Pleakley, Victoria and the experiments would be saddened by her death but she needed to do this. Lilo decided to write a note to her sister and the others explaining why she had to do this. She left the note on her dresser where the others would find it and sat on her bed, looking at the bed where Stitch use to sleep. "I'm coming Stitch" said Lilo to herself as she pressed the knife to her right wrist. She winced slight at the pain as she began to bleed and then proceeded to the other wrist. She put the knife down and looked at her wrists as her vision began to blur, she knew there was no turning back and she had no intention of living.

She sat up and tried walking but fell on her knees and fell on her back, looking up at the ceiling, envisioning being in heaven with Stitch. "Sorry Nani, but I need Stitch. I love you" said Lilo to herself as she began to drift of to sleep, never to open her eyes again.

Lilo's body was found a few hours later by Nani, whose scream alerted the entire island of the lost of one of it's kindest and perhaps most intelligent citizen. Jumba and Pleakley ran up to Lilo's room to see why Nani was screaming but were unfortunately answered when the two aliens found Lilo surrounded in a pool of her dried blood. Pleakely started vomiting and the sight of her dead niece while Jumba started crying while saying to himself that Lilo could not be dead. Nani held Lilo's body in a hug as she prayed that her baby sister would open her eyes again and start breathing, but her prayer was not answered. Lilo Pelekai was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did there would be a lot more episodes made. I do own this story.

Chapter 2

Nani cried in her bedroom all alone; Lilo was dead and for the first time in her life she was all alone, her parents were dead and now her little sister. She still couldn't believe she took her own life; she knew Lilo loved Stitch but never would have guess she would have killed herself so that she could see him again. Nani always though that Lilo was so strong the way she lived her life that she tended to forget how young she really was. She remember what happened so vividly.

_Flashback_

After she found her sister dead she cried for an hour before Jumba took her away from Lilo as Pleakley covered the body with the blanket on the bed. The two aliens made the preparations for Lilo's funeral themselves, seeing that Nani's mind was too fragile to handle something this. The funeral was held two later with every from Stitch's funeral, except for Lilo of course, to say their goodbyes. As they buried the body a part of Nani, the loving, caring side of her, finally snapped. She started screaming at almost everyone and everything there. She blamed Jumba and Pleakley for allowing Stitch to come to Earth in the first place because if Stitch never came her sister would still be alive. She blamed Mertle for always picking on Lilo despite her attempts to be friendly to Mertle and her posse. She blamed the grand councilwoman for allowing Stitch to remain on Earth and allowing Hamsterveil and the experiments to find their way to Earth to begin with. She blamed Gantu for all those times he nearly killed her sister over Stitch and the other experiments. She blamed the experiments for existing in the first place as well as putting their responsibility in the hands of a little girl. She finally blamed Stitch, who she believed to be the cause of Lilo's death and only wished she and her sister never meet that abomination. She feel to her knees and cried into her hands as everyone looked at her with sadness, Jumba tried to help her up but she yelled at them and told them to leave and never return. David helped Nani back into the house as everyone said their final goodbyes to Lilo and left the Nani broken.

_Present_

It has been a week since that dark day; Jumba and Pleakley left Earth with the Grand Councilwoman, Mertle and Victoria helped the experiments the best they could, even though the experiments became more distant and cold themselves since Lilo died and after what Nani said made it even harder on them, so much that they because lethargic at work and became depressed. David tried to help Nani but she became distant and refused to leave the house; she barely ate and began to waste away. All she seemed to do nowadays was cry and sleep in hopes that the pain would go away.

After all the crying and sadness in her heart she decided to do the only thing left; she was going to kill herself. That way she would be with Lilo and her parents; they would be one happy family together again in heaven. She smiled to herself as she ran downstairs to get a knife from the drawer and then she ran back into her room, locking the door behind her. She looked at the knife to see her reflection her eyes; they were bloodshot from all the crying and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she was having. She rested the knife on her wrist and closed her eyes. "Goodbye cruel world. I'll be there soon mom, dad and Lilo" said Nani as she prepared to push the blade down.

"Nani don't"

Nani opened her eyes and searched the room frantically. Seeing no one there she thought it was her imagination, but then she heard the voice again.

"Nani, don't do it please."

Nani looked to her side and there he was.

"Lilo!" Nani screamed as she ran to her and embraced her, not wanting to lose her again so she held as tight as she could. "I missed you so much". Nani was crying and praying this was real.

"I missed you too Nani" said Lilo as he held her sister, letting her cry on her shoulders. "Nani, I do not have much time. I cam hear to talk to you" said Lilo

Nani wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "What is it Lilo?" asked Nani

"I don't want you to follow the path I have walked. I want you to live on and be happy" said Lilo

"But…but you're here. You're alive. I see you" said Nani

"I'm not of the living Nani. I died. I came down from heaven just this once so that I can tell you that I want you to live happily.

Nani looked at Lilo with teary eyes. "How can I be happy? Your dead, mom and dad are dead, I have no one left, nothing to live for. How can I be happy? Whimpered Nani

Lilo held her sisters hands and smiled. "You do have people who care for you and about you. The experiments, especially Angel, respect you and care for you more than you realize, Jumba and Pleakley cared for you and me so much, just like family, Mertle and Victoria look up to you, and David loves you so much, it kills him to see you so sad. You have plenty to live for Nani and I want you to live your life happily" said Lilo

"But it's my fault you died. If I had been at home I could have stopped you from killing yourself" said Nani

"Even if you did stop me then I would have done it at another time. You couldn't have kept an eye on me forever. Nani, I have little time left. It is not your fault I am dead and it will never be. I love you very much and am proud how well you raised me but I needed Stitch. People need you here Nani; Mertle and Victoria are going to need help taking care of the experiments and David needs you as well, more than you realize. I want you to do me one favor" said Lilo

"Anything" said Nani

"I want you to make up with Jumba, Pleakley and the others. It wasn't their faults for my death and I want you to make up with them. They'll forgive you knowing what you said was out of grief and sadness. I also want you to live your happily; I know I'm saying this a lot but I can't stress how much I want to see you smile and laugh again. Do this for me" said Lilo

"I will" said Nani

Lilo started to glow with a white light. "I have to go now" said Lilo

"Wait" said Nani as she walked towards Lilo and gave her one last hug. "I love you Lilo. Tell mom, dad, and Stitch I said hi" said Nani as tears starting falling from her face onto the floor.

Lilo smiled and hugged her older sister. "I will. We'll be together again one day Nani. Until then live well and be happy. Goodbye" said Lilo as she in a blinding white light.

"Bye" said Nani softly as the room was illuminated with the bright light.

Nani woke up on her bed. As she wiped the tears out of her eyes she though to herself about the dream she had, knowing that it wasn't just a dream but a message from Lilo, wanting her to be happy. "I will be live for you Lilo and be happy once again. Thank you" said Nani to herself. She stood up and opened the shades to look out the window; the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. She would make up with those she wrongly accused of wronging her and Lilo and live happily, for Lilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year had passed since the death of Lilo and much has changed as well as staying the same; Nani had made up with Jumba, Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Mertle, the Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, and the experiments, Nani also started to help take care of the experiments with the help of Mertle and Victoria, continuing the legacy that Lilo and Stitch started. Jumba and Pleakley no longer lived on Earth but constantly visited Nani and the others, as did Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman. The experiments, especially Angel, developed a strong relationship with Nani that was akin to the bond they all shared with Lilo.

David and Nani started dating each other and fell in love with one another, even getting married after two months of dating. They held the wedding on the beach that they spent so much time together with each other, as well as with Lilo and Stitch. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Victoria, Mertle, the Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, the experiments, as well as David's parents, who were told the truth about aliens, attended the wedding. Four chairs were left empty, signifying the seats where Lilo, Stitch and her mom and dad would be sitting. She knew they were watching her heaven and smiled happily knowing that she would keep the promise she made to Lilo and live happily with David by her side.

Nine months later Nani gave birth to a beautiful girl who they named Halia Lilo Kawena, in memory of Lilo. Halia had Lilo's shiny brown eyes which curiously searched her surroundings, focusing mostly on the woman holding her and the man standing closest to her. Nani and David kissed and looked proudly at the child they conceived, knowing that great things would be seen of Halia.

Currently one month of Halia was being up in her crib to rest by Nani. David was out working at the hotel as the vice-president so Nani was at home alone with Halia. Nani looked at baby Halia sleep so peacefully; Nani couldn't help but think of the wonders that she would bring to this world just as her little sister did. "Halia, always know that I love you so much. Inside of you resides the spirit and will of my sister Lilo. I know that, like Lilo, you will do great things and be a great person" said Nani as she kissed Halia on the forehead, causing her to coo a little and smile happily. Nani smiled and had shed a few tears. "Lilo, I know that your happy in heaven with Stitch and our parents and your probably watching me right now. I love you and thanks to you I lived on and have a loving husband and a beautiful baby girl. She would have loved you. Thank you Lilo. Enjoy heaven with Stitch. You deserve it" said Nani to herself as she sat down in a chair and watched Halia.

Lilo looked down and smiled at her sister, hearing what she had said. "I love you too Nani" said Lilo, wiping her eyes as she walked with Stitch with her. She's glad that Nani found her happiness on Earth and that she was able to move on.

"Lilo ok?" asked Stitch, wondering what Lilo was thinking

"Yes I'm ok, as long as you're with me" said Lilo as they kissed and walked together side by side, loving each other and staying by each others side, forever.

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this story. For those that are curious Halia means remembrance of a loved one, which is perfect in that she resembles Lilo. I'm wanted this to be happy ending for Nani as well as for Lilo and Stitch; I hoped I accomplished that in the eyes of the readers. Review and tell me what you think.

P.S. If you did enjoy this and like reading stories with Tragedy, a happy ending and Kim Possible read my other story "Together"


End file.
